Cooking spray products generally are comprised of vegetable oils. The vegetable oils may by fractionated or partially hydrogenated. Two of the more common vegetable oils to be used in cooking sprays are soybean oil and canola oil. However soybean and canola oils contain high levels of polyunsaturated fatty acids which make them susceptible to oxidation. Additionally, oils high in polyunsaturated fats have a tendency to polymerize at medium to high cooking temperatures, which results in polymerized film being deposited on skillets and pans.
Fractionated oils tend to have a lower rate of polymerization. Fractionated oils contain high levels of trans fatty acids and high levels of saturated fatty acids. However, trans fatty acids and saturated fatty acids are unhealthy. Additionally, while fractionated oils have a lower rate of polymerization, fractionated oils are frequently contaminated with hard fat fractions which causes clogging of the spray nozzle system. Sprayable cooking compositions that are low in trans fatty acids, non-hydrogenated, and suitable for use at high cooking temperatures are needed.